


taste of chocolate

by paltandsepper



Category: Day6 (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: BLAME CHOCOLATE OST, Kissing, M/M, Oh My God, Save Me, also dopil is in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Chanyeol dreams of what Younghyun's lips taste like.I know you are sweeter than chocolate,Unconsciously my gaze stops at your lipsWhy do I know the taste of something I haven't tried before?





	taste of chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to this confusing mess
> 
> day6 released a song for an ost called chocolate and the [translation](https://twitter.com/gotdaytrash/status/1060469898856476672?s=19) fucked me up :-)
> 
> notes:  
> their pets in here are real, they're all adorable so look them up!  
> [younghyun](https://twitter.com/youngkdetaiIs/status/986950476963991552?s=19)  
> [chanyeol](https://twitter.com/hot_pcy_pict/status/1060890085107748864?s=19)
> 
> what triggered me to do this? youngk is a fox and chanyeol loves zootopia.
> 
> *this is purely self indulgent

it may be laughable how chanyeol's self made songs are contrasting his thoughts right now. him and younghyun just finished their jamming session with the others and had their jjajangmyun delivered, chanyeol was half heartedly listening to baekhyun butcher english just to make everyone laugh when his attention was brought to younghyun who's laughing around his noodles. he knows younghyun doesn't even come up for breath when it comes to food, only drinking at least twice every meal but those quirks isn't the reason why chanyeol's unabashedly staring.  
  
younghyun's mouth maybe messy with the sauce but it also made chanyeol want to just lean in and give him a little peck. his cheeks are now fully bulging as he grins with food still in his mouth, chanyeol reached out with a tissue before he can think about it, wiping younghyun's mouth.  
  
“thanks, babe.” younghyun kissed the back his hand much to everyone's chagrin.  
  
oh, chanyeol forgot to mention that they're dating.  
  
  
  
maybe chanyeol is just overthinking it.  
  
“yes you are.” dowoon speaks up from the carpet, petting a sleepy hosun that's purring on his chest.  
  
“that's supposed to be a rhetorical question. i don't know why kyungsoo chose you as our roommate.” chanyeol watches as tory gets smothered by toben and pepper, _he knows why_ .  
  
“because i'm cute and kyungsoo likes me more than you.”  
  
“that would work on wonpil, not me.” he groans, sitting up. “how is he?”  
  
“don't turn this conversation about wonpil and i.” dowoon hums, “no i take that back, yes wonpil is okay. how are you and younghyun?”  
  
“fine.”  
  
“you sound defensive.”  
  
“he's always defensive when it comes to his relationship.” kyungsoo pops up, taking away the toy from the dogs that are starting to fight.  
  
“kyungsoo! stop exposing me to dowoon.”  
  
“if you're getting too impatient, just kiss him.”  
  
“as if that's simple, it's only been three months...”  
  
both of his roommates gasped, eyeing him as if he's done something criminal.  
  
“oh my god, of course chanyeol would wait that long!” dowoon slaps his forehead, startling hosun who walked away from the sudden intense talk.  
  
“why? what did i do?”  
  
“you mean what you didn't do.” kyungsoo points at him, “you should be in jail.”  
  
“wh—”  
  
“poor younghyun!” dowoon wails dramatically, clawing at chanyeol's shirt with wide eyes. “this is torture even for me! wonpil kissed me on our second date!”  
  
“oh.” chanyeol deflates, pouting. “i'm a bad date then.”  
  
“maybe younghyun is just waiting for you.” kyungsoo pats his knee before pinching the inside of his thigh, earning a pained cry. “you better kiss him on your next date.”  
  
“okay, i will.”  
  
—  
  
he didn't.  
  
younghyun had to leave in a hurry after they ate lunch but promised to text him afterwards so they can eat dinner. chanyeol tries not to get too bummed out but just thought about how good younghyun looked with his soft cream sweater and the glasses perched on his nose, of course, his very charming smile. he sighs dreamily, wondering if younghyun liked the chocolate fondue that they shared. not entirely that but what his lips might taste like, of course it would be different every time they eat but maybe, he tastes as sweet as chocolate.  
  
his thoughts wandered a bit more and immediately tries to dissipate it, images of younghyun biting his lower lip when playing the bass, licking his lips when he's thirsty after a session— fuck. chanyeol hurriedly stood up when he sees the sign for his bus stop, letting the air cool off his blushing cheeks.  
  
  
  
“you didn't kiss him?!” dowoon grabs onto kyungsoo's arm to keep himself from falling on the floor.  
  
“i couldn't because he was already picking up his things, it was really urgent.” chanyeol let himself be hugged in pity by his roommates.  
  
“why don't you invite him over tonight? just get take out.” kyungsoo pats his shoulder, “i'm taking dowoon for some grocery shopping anyway.”  
  
“okay, thank you.”  
  
  
  
chanyeol invited younghyun over for a movie that they both didn't get the chance to watch last month, he hasn't touched the ramen yet but he has sneaked a few sweet and sour pork while waiting. he bounced up when he heard knocking, ready to greet younghyun in a hug when he saw the other with his hair matted on his forehead and long sleeved shirt drenched, “oh my god, hop in the shower.”  
  
he wanted to steal clothes from dowoon but decided against it, wanting to let younghyun borrow his clothes. chanyeol let out a coo when younghyun came out with his fingers are only peeking out, sweatpants that fit just a little longer but still manageable. younghyun playfully slaps him with a sleeve before his hands emerge, “i'm ready to watch! and eat of course.”  
  
they were quiet while watching the whole movie, a little mutter here and there, munching, and shuffling. chanyeol ended up with his head on younghyun's plush thighs, getting little head scratches from time to time, he smiles whenever younghyun's body shakes from laughing.  
  
after the movie, chanyeol picks up their trash and throw them at the bin, he gets pulled down next to younghyun before he can even actually ask the latter if he's going home already. he squeaks in surprise when younghyun blows on his ear before burying his face on chanyeol's neck, “i wanna cuddle for a bit, is that okay?”  
  
“of course.”  
  
chanyeol chuckles when he sees toben jumping up to get their attention, younghyun's arms leave him to pick up the small dog and shuffling back onto chanyeol's chest. he dared to kiss the top of younghyun's head, couldn't contain his feelings at the cuteness but he didn't expect the other to look up at him with a teasing smile, “hey.”  
  
“h-hey.” he blinks, hoping that toben will whine so younghyun's attention won't be on him but toben just jumped off their laps. chanyeol opens his mouth to speak but he ended up looking like a goldfish, eyes darting down younghyun's lips.  
  
“why don't you kiss me properly?” younghyun bit his lip, keeps on staring back at chanyeol.  
  
“i, i don't...” he trails off before deciding _fuck it_ and cups younghyun's cheek, eyes darting up and down to ask a quiet permission. younghyun only brushes their noses together and chanyeol's already tilting his head to the side to fit their lips together.  
  
oh. chanyeol thought as they kiss slowly, younghyun tasted sweet, all kinds of sweet. the latter pulls back a little to exhale shakily, smile blooming on his face, and that is just the cherry on top. he can't help but let out a happy sigh when younghyun wraps his arms around his neck, brings him back in for another kiss and maybe it's a bit too much for the first time but chanyeol's already letting younghyun slip his tongue in.  
  
he melts, an embarrassing moan was muffled by the equally embarrassing slick sounds of making out. chanyeol only realized that he has younghyun on his back when he pulled away to breathe, giggling and trying to escape when younghyun starts kissing down his neck, “it tickles!”  
  
“you made me wait!”  
  
“what?” he props himself up on his hands, looking down at younghyun and avoiding to look at his red lips.  
  
“i've been waiting for the time when we'll have our first kiss but i waited because you might not like it if i moved first.”  
  
“oh my god you are so sweet—” chanyeol gives him a quick peck, flushing. “i thought it takes a while before a couple has their first kiss so...”  
  
“you are adorable,” younghyun shook his head, smiling. “so that means we're boyfriends now, right?”  
  
“only if you want to!”  
  
“of course i do.” younghyun rolls his eyes before tugging on the collar of chanyeol's shirt, “you think i wouldn't after you kissed me like that?”  
  
“w-well, that was you.”  
  
“don't matter. kiss me again please.”  
  
they're caught up in kissing that they didn't notice the door opening, doowon's loud cry made them both jump, chanyeol flinging himself to the other end of the couch.  
  
“dowoon.” kyungsoo smacks the other on his back before staring at chanyeol with wide eyes. “it's fine that you're kissing now but i don't want any unidentified stains—”  
  
“we're not! kyungsoo, oh god.” chanyeol hides his face on his hands, it doesn't help that dowoon's now laughing.  
  
when dowoon and kyungsoo disappeared at the kitchen, younghyun crowded him against the armrest before kissing him one last time, eyes glinting when he looked up at chanyeol, “one last kiss before i go?”  
  
“... just a few more minutes.”  
  
  
  
the secret behind the taste of younghyun's lips are the chocolate that he hides from the others, snacking when he's alone. now he shares with chanyeol, kissing once in a while. they're _that_ gross couple now.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me pls i need to finish a day6 fic [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
